Crushes and Cakes
by cherrione
Summary: SxF. How does a girl like Fine handle her crush on Shade?


Disclaimer: I don't own FnF.

* * *

I'm just a girl

who loves sweets

more than anything.

But then you came,

making me feel like

I don't know myself anymore.

Can you just let me

eat my cakes in peace?

* * *

I smiled as I gobbled up another piece of cake. It tasted so heavenly-I have to know who baked such wonderful food!

"You didn't even wait for Milky, you glutton."

My heart suddenly jumping up to my throat, I hurriedly stood up and whirled around.

"S-Shade!" I spluttered.

This is the guy I want to avoid at all costs. Why? He always makes me uneasy, like everyone's eyes are abruptly on me for some reason. I am not a shy person yet whenever he's near me, I stutter like a person with anxiety disorder.

His lips curved slightly to form an amused smile. "I thought you were going to change."

"B-but I-I can't take it anymore!" Ugh, the butterflies are back in my stomach again! "I think this c-cake is the most delicious food I've ever eaten!"

Shade shook his head, clearly disbelieving. "How typical of Fine," he said more to himself than to me.

"H-hey! I'm really going to change!" I retaliated. "One day, I will act so much like a princess you won't be able to recognize me!"

His smile evolved into a smirk, "Hm. I'll look forward to that day. As of now..."

He took a napkin from the table and casually wiped it across my mouth like he did it everyday.

"You're a hundred miles away."

Like an eraser had wiped across the chalkboard of my mind, my brain went blank and I just stood there, my mouth agape like an idiot. My heart, however, was beating so fast I thought it's going to explode.

"Shade!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" My twin sister squealed, her hands on both sides of her face. "You and Shade are definitely meant to be!"

"What!" I said indignantly as I leaned back into my chair. "How can you come up with such conclusions!"

While I took a bite of my burger, Rein smiled dreamily, which I recognized as a sign that she's now on a faraway land. "If Prince Bright did that to me, I'd...,"

She was silent for a moment then she chortled, making me want to send this lovesick girl to the mental institution immediately. But I'm worried about the already tarnished reputations of the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom so I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rein said as she returned to reality. "It's so romantic!"

I snorted. "What's so romantic with Shade wiping my mouth like he's my mother?"

She pouted. "Way to ruin the mood, Fine."

But I was lying. Whenever Shade is near me, my heart skips a beat. Whenever he looks at me, my cheeks flush. And whenever our eyes met...

"Fine, Shade's coming here!"

At the mere mention of his name, my heart went crazy. "W-What? Where is he?" I asked her, my head frantically looking around.

"I'm just kidding!" Rein chirped, a smug grin on her face. "So you do have a crush on Shade!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, mad and embarrassed at her dirty trick. "I do not!"

"Denial will get you nowhere."

"I really don't!"

My twin sister sighed melodramatically.

I rolled my eyes.

"You know Fine, the more you deny it, the more you fall for him," she said in a tone that reminded me of a teacher chiding her stubborn student.

"What kind of logic is that?" I retorted.

"Look, you haven't finished your burger yet!" She exclaimed, pointing at my neglected food. "You're considering it, aren't you?"

Self-consciously, I took a big bite from my burger. "Of couwse I'm deep in thwought! You alweady know that I'm a swuker for thwose kwind of things!"

"Defensive again."

"But it's twue!"

"Yeah, yeah." Then she whispered so softly I thought she didn't intend for me to hear it. "And so dense..."

I grimaced. But I decided to keep quiet. Because it's true.

* * *

The next time I see Shade, a single word came to my mind: cool.

No, scratch that. He is coolness personified.

Honestly, it's unfair. I've never seen this guy lose his composure before. Even now, when all of us are about to doze off thanks to Banjo-sensei's lecture which sounded more like a series of drawls to me, he still looked awesome. Being the diligent student, he is wide awake, one hand on his cheek while the other is jotting down notes.

That's when I started staring.

His blue-violet hair was a handsome mess. I wonder, how much gel did he use to make it defy gravity? But something tells me that his spiky hair was natural. Or maybe he just let his pillow style it. And then, his eyes...

I could no longer count the number of times they made me flinch. They are a deep blue; the kind that reminds me of a vast ocean. I think I would get lost in those eyes if I ever managed to look at them for more than a moment.

Someone suddenly nudged me in the ribs.

I almost yelped in surprise. "What is it?" I hissed, glaring at the culprit.

Rein's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Are you still denying it?"

"Can you please stop bringing that up?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yet, just previously, you're staring at Shade like how I stare at Prince Bright!" She said, amusement lacing her tone.

I felt my cheeks flush. "W-What are you saying? I did not stare at him!"

"Well, I can't blame you. I would also drool over him but then that would be cheating on Prince Bright..."

I gave her a strange look. This girl is absolutely delusional.

"So he's all yours. Feel free to ogle him as long as you want."

I clenched my fist. "I'm telling you once and for all, I don't have a crush on him!"

The sound of a fist pounding on a table made all of us jump from our seats. With the exception of Shade, of course. "FINE! REIN! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TWO TO KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT WHEN I'M GIVING MY LECTURE?"

Rein gave Banjo-sensei a sheepish smile as she mumbled a quick apology. During all this, my eyes darted to Shade who was smiling in amusement. Was he smiling at me? My heart skipped a beat at the thought.

* * *

I could feel steam coming from my ears. Not literally, of course.

Siblings can be very infuriating.

"Can you keep quiet and mind your own business?" I told my twin sister after classes was dismissed.

But Rein was seemingly thinking hard about something to hear me.

"Fine, Shade... Shade, Fine," Rein muttered as we trekked in the corridors.

"SHINE!" She cried, startling me and other students nearby.

I put a hand on my rapidly beating heart. "Shine what?"

"Shade plus Fine is Shine! So cute! The two of you are really meant for each other!" She exclaimed.

"Can we please stop talking about Shade this and Shade that?" I groused. "And lower your voice; people are staring."

The bluenette looked around and said in a less excited voice, "Right. Sorry."

"How about we quicken our pace so that we can go home faster 'cause I really want to lay on my bed and-"

"Is that Shade?"

I frowned. "You know, Rein, tricks don't work twice-"

I blinked. Even if his back was on us, I could recognize that tousled dark hair anywhere and even from afar.

Rein nudged me in the elbow. "Talk to him!"

I looked at her as if she just said, "I don't like Prince Bright anymore!"

"What are you saying?"

"This is your chance. Tell him about your feelings!" She prodded.

"Are you insane? I don't like him!"

She sighed exasperatedly. "You made me do this, Fine."

Before I could ask what she's about to do, she grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards Shade.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I wailed.

I could feel more and more butterflies entering my stomach as we got nearer to him.

"You'll thank me for this later." With that, she pushed me towards him.

"Agh!" I cried as I landed on my butt.

"Fine!" Shade uttered my name in surprise and concern. "You alright?"

He offered his hand to me.

Without his help, I stood up. "Yes, I'm fine!"

He smiled like he was telling a joke in his mind. "Oh right, your name is Fine."

My heartbeat went frantic. That smile could certainly kill...

Why does he look so perfect? Then I shook my head as I realized that I should say something. "I-I'm r-really s-sorry!"

 _Wow, what happened to you, Fine?_ I berated myself inwardly.

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're quite light."

"B-but..."

"There is really no need. Actually, I'm glad you bumped into me instead of someone who would snap at you for your clumsiness."

My face must have been as red as my hair by now.

"T-That's mean!" I said.

He shrugged. "I'm just concerned for you, Fine."

I swear my face must be redder than my hair now.

"U-um, I-I see. Uh, thank you?" I spluttered.

The same amused smile I saw earlier that day returned on his face. "Your clumsiness... Is that all an act?"

I stiffened. "W-What d-did you just say?"

He looked as surprised as I am at what he said. "Ah... Nothing. Forget it."

"N-No! T-Tell me! D-Did you say-"

My stomach grumbled.

He chuckled, making my heart leap from my chest. I've never heard him laugh before...

"I guess I'll see you later," Shade said, cutting off my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah," I affirmed, turning around to head to the cafeteria.

A few moments later, I whirled around.

And wished I didn't.

Because I saw a girl approaching Shade.

I froze, my stomach forgotten.

 _Who is she?_

The girl smiled at him so brightly I would have smiled back if it was directed at me. As they conversed, I focused on the girl's face.

She looked serene, the complete opposite to what I looked like when I talked to him. She didn't seem to be fumbling for words. And she didn't blush while she spoke.

I felt as small as a gnat.

That's when my stomach made itself known again.

I turned my back on them. Maybe I would feel better if I ate something.

Then, I stopped. I feel like I've forgotten something.

Did I leave something in the classroom?

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Fine!" The twin sister that I forgot cheerfully said.

"Where were you?" I queried.

"I don't want to interrupt the two of you so I went to some of our friends to gossip," Rein replied. She smiled at me eagerly. "So, how did it go?"

The face of the girl full of confidence appeared in my mind. My heart sank in depression.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," I deadpanned.

Her smile disappeared to compose a worried look. For a girl who couldn't contain her excitement before, she didn't say anything even though I could tell that she wanted to ask me a lot of questions.

* * *

"Fine, are you alright?" Rein asked me quietly.

I nodded as I chewed on my candy bar thoughtfully.

We were silent for a while. Rein was patiently waiting for elaboration while I was pondering for the right words to say.

I decided to let it out. Besides, Rein already knew everything and was just waiting for me to admit it.

I put my candy bar on the table. "I guess the reason why I keep denying my crush on Shade was that I already know that I have no chance with him and I don't want anyone looking at me with pity when he found the perfect one for me." I explained.

For once, Rein's face was unreadable.

"Why not?"

I smiled sentimentally as I reminisced all the times I made a fool of myself in front of Shade. "I am quite clumsy while Shade is very cool. We're completely different people."

I went on, "And whenever I'm near him, I always stutter and embarrass myself before him. I can't help but think that he's probably laughing at my stupidity behind my back."

"In short, you think Shade is too far away for you to reach." Rein stated, her right hand cupping her chin.

"And then, there's this girl who acted the total opposite of me while she talked to him. That's when I know that I am not and can never be the one for him," I concluded, mournfully staring at my food.

My blue-haired twin went silent. Frighteningly silent.

"I do think that you have a chance with him," she told me with so much certainty I was taken aback.

"Why do you think so?" I inquired curiously.

The sureness in her face vanished, making all of my hopes fall. "I really need to go to the restroom. Wait for me!"

Without waiting for my reply, she was gone.

That's... weird. Then again, stomachs get upset without warning from time to time.

"Fine!" A very familiar deep voice called out.

Instantaneously, my heartbeat accelerated. _Stop hoping_ , I told myself internally.

Sure enough, it was Shade. His hands were on his back as if he's hiding something from me.

"I'm glad you're still here!" He said, relief evident in his voice.

"W-What is it?" I asked, mentally begging him to leave now before I say something I will regret later.

Shade frowned. "What's up with that not-so-sunny look?"

"Huh?" The word tumbled out of my mouth.

I gulped as he sat on the chair in front of me.

 _He's going to be here for awhile_ , I thought. _With only me._

Where is Rein?

"That look doesn't suit you. Who made you sad?" The tone of his voice was so gentle, I felt my cheeks color.

 _It's you_ , I wanted so badly to say. _You're the entire reason why I feel very unsure and depressed!_

"Where's the Fine I know?"

"I-It's nothing," I murmured as I looked up.

My eyes directly landed on his.

"Ack!"

"Fine!" Shade exclaimed. "Is something wrong?"

His eyes... I've never seen such intensity before...

A hand waved in front of my face. "Can you hear me, Fine?"

I blinked twice. "Y-Yes."

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded, an edge of irritation in his voice.

"D-Don't worry about me, Shade. You have more important things to do, right?" I told him.

I flinched as he glared at me.

"I want the complete idiot back here right now," he began. "The stupid girl who trips over her own feet and says the weirdest of things. Because talking to this person is offending me!"

Stupefied, the only word I could utter is, "Shade?"

Sighing, he leaned forward.

My heart danced. Is he going to-?

But he only placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

My heart was still anxious, though.

Because his eyes were persistently trying to meet mine. I stubbornly looked down despite the disapproving frown he gave me.

"Remember this, Fine. I care about you. A lot."

My eyes widened.

I stifled the urge to sigh in relief when he released my shoulders.

"If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you then I won't force you," he said. "I have something that can cheer you up though."

He placed a very familiar box on the table. If I wasn't hallucinating, this kind of box contains...

"CAKE!" I squealed as he opened it.

Shade shook his head in dismay. "I should've known..."

Borrowing a fork from one of the vendors, I shamelessly dug in.

All while Shade was looking quite uncomfortable staring at the rapidly disappearing cake.

"Do you only eat that much when you're stressed?" He asked.

I pause for awhile to swallow a slice of chocolate cake. "No. I always eat like this!"

He groaned.

"Finished in just one sitting...," Shade mumbled in awe as I devour the last slice.

"That cake is a lot smaller than other cakes I've eaten," I defended myself, patting my belly.

He smiled in amusement. "You're back."

"Y-Yeah," I replied, my cheeks heating up at that blinding smile.

"All because of cake."

"Y-Yeah."

"A new couple is born in Royal Wonder Academy!" A certain boycrazy girl decided to make her presence known.

"Rein, stop embarrassing me!" I retorted.

A knowing smile spread across her face as she glanced at the crumbs of cake on the table.

Ignoring me, she sat on the chair beside me. "Shade, why didn't you gave her flowers?"

"Because I know that flowers wouldn't make a gluttonous girl like Fine happy," he quipped.

"H-Hey!" I chimed in. It's true, though.

She giggled. "This guy really knows you."

I have to agree with that. One question was bugging me though.

But Rein beat me to it. "Shade, who is the girl Fine saw you with earlier?"

"Shut your mouth!" I whined.

Shade directed his deep blue eyes towards me. "Don't worry, Fine, that girl is already taken."

Rein cracked her knuckles. "If this guy hurts you, well, it's better if he doesn't know what I could do."

I felt a shiver run up my spine. This girl can be quite scary when she wants to.

"I better not make you an enemy then," was Shade's response, seemingly unaffected by her threat.

She clapped her hands. "You've got my approval! Walk her home for me, will you?"

"With pleasure," Shade acquiesced.

My twin sister left me again.

"But who will walk her home?" I wandered aloud.

"Maybe Bright," Shade replied blandly.

"Yeah right."

There was an awkward silence.

I bit my lip. "So... are we-"

"I didn't know you were that dense," he interjected.

"Maybe I am," I blurted out. I felt blood rushing to my face as I realized what went out of my mouth. "I-I'm just joking!"

He smirked. "In case you don't know, I'm your boyfriend from now on."

"B-But that's too sudden!"

"I think otherwise. We had been friends for a long time."

"O-Okay...," I reluctantly agreed. I don't have any choice anyway.

Standing up, he offered his hand to me. "Let's go home."

"Alright," I said. "But I'm not holding your hand."

He chuckled, withdrawing his hand. "Tomboyish, as always."

* * *

I hope I made you Shine fans happy.

Which POV do you prefer me to use in my next stories? First person or third person? I'd greatly appreciate it if you tell me in your review.

Speaking of reviews...

Reviews can make the author post a new story the next day!

Um, what I mean by that is reviews motivate the author to write.

Thank you for reading my story!

And if you take the time to review, I'd be a hundred times grateful!


End file.
